More personal devices, such as smart phones and hand-held communications systems, include global positioning system (GPS) chips in addition to communications capability.
However, coverage is still intermittent. Network connections, are not always available. Cellular network coverage may not always be available either. In these cases, the hand-held communications system or smart phone becomes useless.